Fanfiction Competition Entry One-Shots
by JizzyEffrik
Summary: Basically a few romantic stories written for a competition for the Facebook page '"So after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating" - Lee Jordan'... I decided to put them up here because why not Includes Percelope, Jilly and... Umbridge and Wormtail? I'll explain later XD
1. His Shining Penny

**His Shining Penny - Percy Weasley x Penelope Clearwater**

_**A/N: Hello fanfiction citizens xd I know it's been a while with ILYGD! but I've had school on and I saw this Fanfiction competition and I decided to go for it because they're all one shots. The first round was a pairing that wasn't explicitely mentioned in the books and movies, and the Admin who was running the competition allowed Percelope, so here's Percelope for you xd The third round hasn't run yet, but I'll explain that odd pairing in the next one-shot**_

Percy Weasley smiled at his reflection. It'd been a while since he could have this peace, this quiet, away from his brothers and sister. It was incredibly welcoming.

"Percy~"

"HOW DID YOU GET INTO THE PREFECTS' BATHROOM?!" yelled Percy, eyes wide behind his glasses, his heart stopping for just a brief moment. Just a brief one. He swallowed and took a deep breath. There was no one there.

"I'm going crazy," he chuckled, though unnerved nonetheless.

"Hey, Perc-yy~"

"Don't turn around. There's no one there. Fred and George don't know the password. Ginny and Ron are probably playing around in a courtyard some far distance away. Or getting reprimanded. Or doing their homework. Pfft. As if."

"Why're you mumbling all to yourself?" asked a voice. A voice that made Percy's heart skip a beat. His breathing faltered, just for a brief moment.

"I- Uh, I guess I-"

The voice laughed, its happy echo ringing throughout the pristine and spacious bathroom. The mermaid in the window lifted her head for a moment, found nothing of interest, and laid her golden head back down onto the rock, slumbering peacefully. Percy immediately grew nervous, his palms growing sweaty.

"I'm uhm. Practising."

"For what?" asked the voice, sounding closer this time. Percy took a sharp breath.

"F-For uhm. Uh. For when I become Head Boy."

"... Hmm... Interesting thought," said the voice, again closer. Percy inched forward, his heart beating louder and faster than normal. This wasn't happening. There was no way this was happening. He must've hit his head. Yeah. During one of Fred and George's pranks. That must be it.

_If it's not real_, a voice whispered in Percy's mind, _then why don't you turn around?_

Percy gripped the sides of the porcelain sink in front of him. He hadn't dared look in the mirror, or else he would panic. Panicking wasn't a very good thing to do. In any situation. Particularly in this situation. In a large... spacious... bathroom. With that voice.

"You know," said the voice, stepping closer and closer with each syllable. "I wonder when the next Hogsmeade weekend will be."

"N-N-N-Next H-Hogsmeade weekend?" asked Percy, his knees shaking, sweat pouring from his hands in nervousness. _Why am I acting like this?_ he thought furiously but the voice spoke again before he could man up and stand up properly and face the owner of this voice.

"Yeah. It'd be fun to go out somewhere with friends again."

Percy tried to steady himself.

"I-I suppose."

One more step and he'd lose it. He'd turn around a-and-

"Percy?"

The voice sounded a bit further away this time. Or maybe it was lower. A whisper maybe?

"Y-Yes?"

"Turn around for me?"

"...Why?"

"I-... I just want to see your face."

Percy's breathing quickened.

"Er-"

"Please, Percy, just do it for me."

The voice sounded desperate.

Why did it sound desperate? It was just Percy's face. It wasn't like it was a particularly spectacular face in the first place, either. Although he wasn't _ugly_, he wasn't _hot_ either. Unlike the owner of that voice...

"Please."

Percy turned slowly. He ought to. You know. Just for her. Just for Penelope Clearwater. For the one who sailed through his dreams, with her laugh, her voice, her eyes, her hair, her charisma, her straight, perfect teeth...

Those teeth smiled at Percy now, even though tears were trailing down her face. Her beautiful face. Concern flashed across Percy's own face.

"What's wrong, Penelope?"

"Just kiss me, dammit."

Percy faltered for a moment. Did he hear that right? Was she actually here, saying this to him? Hang on, didn't the man make the first move?

By the time Percy's last thought finished implanting itself in his brain, Penelope Clearwater had crossed the distance between him and grabbed a hold of his shirt, the intensity burning oh-so-brightly in her sparkling blue eyes. Suddenly adrenaline took hold of Percy and for reasons unbeknownst to him, he gently held her thin shoulders, leant down and kissed her with such gentle passion that she gasped and threaded her fingers in Percy's red hair, dislodging his glasses. Fire seemed to burn in Percy's veins, his heart beating a hundred miles per second, his breathing heavy. He wrapped his arms around her lithe waist as she pressed her lips against his - gentle, yet firm and it felt. Far. Too. Good.

The longer they kissed, the more passion seemed to run through them and the more heated their kiss became. Their kiss seemed to last ages, and Percy wanted it to go on forever. Just this moment. With her. With his shining Penny.


	2. The Most Beautiful Lies Ever Spoken

**The Most Beautiful Lies Ever Spoken - James Potter x Lily Evans**

**_A/N: So with the next one-shot that I haven't written yet, I said that I hated Umbridge and Wormtail the most and so now I have to write a romantic one-shot about them o-O. But before it would've been Umbridge and Tom Riddle, the younger version, which I could've done without much difficulty IF the word limit wasn't 2,000 words. Yeah. Without further ado, here is a Jily one-shot for you ;D_**

**I hate you.**

Three little words. Those three little words could tear someone apart. Destroy someone's life. Make someone feel worthless. Make or break someone's confidence. Reduce someone to tears.

But to James Potter.

Those words were the most beautiful words ever spoken.

**I love you.**

Three little words. Those three little words could bring two people together. Bring unimaginable happiness to someone. Make someone feel like they were on top of the world. Make or break someone's life. Reduce someone to complete and utter devotion.

But to Lily Evans.

Those words were lies.

James sidled into the Great Hall, looking left and right suspiciously. He motioned towards the door, in a "Come here" gesture. Sirius Black tiptoed in beside James and Peter Pettigrew cautiously moved next to Sirius. Remus calmly walked to the Gryffindor table, shaking his head with amusement.

"What are they doing?" asked KayCee Williams, one of Lily's best friends.

"I have no idea," said Lily with disinterest. "Nor do I care."

"Oh, don't be like that!" chided Bridget Jones, another one of Lily's best friends.

"Don't be like what?" asked Lily, buttering a piece of toast, carefully avoiding everyone's eye.

"Don't be all 'Oh I don't care about Potter he can go to hell for all I care'," replied Lionel Case, the last of Lily's closest friends, nudging Lily's side.

"Why not?" asked Lily. "He's an idiot."

"A fun idiot," countered KayCee.

"Well go marry him," quipped Lily.

"Aren't you the Head Girl?" interrupted Bridget before KayCee could reply obnoxiously.

"Yeah? So?"

"So shouldn't you be cooperating?"

"We are. Just at the bare minimum."

"Shouldn't you care for _all_ Hogwarts students?"

"He's not a student. He's a toerag," said Lily stubbornly.

"Who loves you," teased Bridget.

"Who frequently tells lies," corrected Lily sternly, glaring at each of her friends in turn.

"Why do you think that's a lie?" asked KayCee.

"Because of several reasons," said Lily, beginning to tick them off her fingers. "It's always hard to trust a Marauder. He's an idiot. He's mean. He's a bully. He's always joking around. He's too thick to love anyone except himself. And no one could ever fall in love with me."

Her friends went silent.

"It's true," continued Lily.

"Not unless you believe it's true," said James, creeping past Lily and her friends. Lily went bright red.

"I hate you."

"I love you."

"You're a liar."

"You're just stubborn."

"I am not stubborn!"

"That's what all stubborn people say."

And with that, James scuttled off sideways, much like a crab, over to where Remus was waiting. Lily shook with anger, her face red.

"See?" she whirled back to her friends. "He's the most infuriating person I've ever met! And I'm _not_ stubborn," she mumbled, crossing her arms stubbornly, sneaking a glare at James, who was now fooling around with his friends, laughing and chatting.

"He's just a toerag," she whispered.

"'Morning, Evans," yawned James, walking into his Transfiguration classroom, yawning. He took a seat beside Lily, about ten prefects watching on without much interest.

"It's not morning. And you're late."

"It's not that late, keep your pants on."

"I wasn't aware that I was wearing pants."

"That's 'cause you must've already taken them off in your anger at my being 'late'. Barely even half the prefects are here."

"That's because it's winter and the rest are all sick!" half-yelled Lily.

"I bet if I were sick, you wouldn't let me off."

"That's because you're the Head Boy!"

"There's only one Headmaster, and he manages to do the job just fine."

"What's that got to mean?"

"That you must obviously be dependent on me if you can't do it by yourself for about five or ten minutes."

Lily's face blushed bright red.

"The only reason I'd be dependent on you is if… is if… if I died and you were the one burying me! I hate you!"

James' face changed from amused to angry to white in a matter of five seconds. He clenched his jaw and stood up suddenly.

"Don't you dare say that again."

He marched off, the door slamming behind him and Lily's jaw dropped open in shock. What had she done wrong? He never reacted like that before. Ever.

A week later, and somehow the news travelled to Lily's ears.

"What?" she asked, staring at KayCee in shock. "James' cousin got killed by Death Eaters?"

KayCee looked back at her best friend solemnly, her eyes and nose red.

"Yeah. They tried to keep it quiet, but I heard that Mrs Potter was too upset to keep it all locked in. He was killed a few weeks ago. I only know this because my parents invited me to the funeral next Wednesday. He was… a truly nice person. In fact, our parents set us to w-wed in a few years. I-I think I was falling for him."

KayCee's eyes shined with water and Lily pulled her into a hug, rocking her back and forth in a soothing motion. KayCee began to sob, and Lily began to wonder if James did that too when he heard as she stroked KayCee's hair.

And then she remembered back to their last prefect meeting as KayCee's sobs grew louder and louder and the grip on Lily's jumper tightened.

She was an idiot.

"I'm sorry."

James swivelled around and looked at Lily. The corridor was quiet, dark – it was nearly midnight.

"For what?"

Lily shifted uncomfortably.

"About the last prefect meeting."

To her surprise, James just grinned, his hand leaping to the back of his head.

"No, no, I should be sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Lily blinked.

"I- pardon?"

"I shouldn't have left you to do the work. Next prefect meeting, I'll lead it. You don't have to attend."

"But I thought-"

"No, it's alright. I'm not angry at you, if that's what you're worried about. Well, I doubt that's what you'd be worrying about. Since you hate me and all."

Lily faltered._ What?_

"But I thought I reminded you of your cou-"

James' face darkened suddenly. He dropped his hand and his face was in shadow.

"I'm so sorry," said Lily, mentally kicking herself. She told herself not to remind him any further, but apparently she messed that up too.

Without another word, James walked off down the corridor. Lily hesitated. Should she follow him?

Lily looked back at James' retreating figure and the snoozing portrait in front of her.

_It's my fault. I should go fix this._

_But you hate him._

_But even he's vulnerable, too. _

_Even he? Did you think he was invincible to pain or something?_

Lily closed her eyes. She did, in the back of her mind, believe that he was invincible to all emotions besides anger and amusement.

She had to make this right.

She found him sitting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Potter?"

He didn't respond.

"P-Potter?" she asked once more, getting more and more unsure of herself as his silence continued. She sat down next to him.

"Are you alright?"

He didn't answer her.

"I'm sorry."

James looked up, then at Lily, his eyes red and bright hazel.

"It's not your fault," he said, edging away from her and slipping his glasses back on.

"It is. I keep doing everything wrong for some reason when I'm talking to you. I'm so sorry."

James looked at Lily again.

"Just… don't say that you'll die, alright."

There was genuine fear in James' eyes as he said this. Lily felt unsure again.

"Alright."

"Could we also… I dunno… be more friendly to each other?"

He looked so vulnerable that Lily replied despite herself and her hatred towards him.

"Of course."

A few months passed and Lily could not believe that she had found such a great friend in James. Soon, they became inseparable, the Marauder's becoming as much of Lily's friendship group as though they had been friends from day one. It felt weird if one group wasn't with the other. Fast friends, you could call it.

James was sweet, caring, funny, joking, and stronger than she had realised. He was truly loyal to each and every one of his friends and helped everyone in need. Lily asked several people if he had changed.

Everyone else asked her what she was going on about. He was the same James Potter as the one she had seen on the train ride to Hogwarts in their first year.

But he had changed, in Lily's mind. He didn't bully anyone anymore, after all. He didn't ask her out 24/7. In fact, he hadn't said "I love you" for a very long time.

Then one day, patrol came around.

"Ready to leave?" James asked, standing up from his seat in the common room. Lily looked at the rest of her friends.

"Yeah, let's go."

James smiled and they waved to their friends before heading off to their patrol corridor.

"You know… you haven't said those three words for a long while now," said Lily without stopping herself. She didn't need to. She was so comfortable in his presence. She could say that she was really an alien from Mars and James wouldn't blink. He'd ask her if she missed her home and he'd ask her if she felt comfortable on Earth instead of asking her what the hell she was saying. James was like that. He believed everything she said and never judged her for it. How had she not realised this before?

"Hmm? Those three words?"

"You know. 'I love you'."

James tapped his chin with his finger, looking up at the ceiling.

"So I haven't. Funny that."

"What do you mean?"

"I always said it in response to your three words."

"Why?"

"Because, Lily Evans, they were the most beautiful words you ever said to me."

Lily stopped walking and looked at him with a 'what the hell are you going on about?' sort of expression.

"Words that came from your mouth that included 'I' and 'you' were always beautiful. It didn't matter if you said 'I hate you to the very depths of hell' or 'I like your shirt today', they came from your mouth and included 'I' and 'you'." He looked at her shyly now, and Lily's eyes widened. Her heart suddenly started to beat faster and faster.

"I always held on to the hope that 'I' and 'you' would always be together, in some form or another. No matter if it was hate, or love. As long as you said it to me. Those words are the most beautiful words ever spoken."

Lily's face flushed bright red and before she could stop herself, she tugged his tie so that his face was more level to hers.

"I always thought you were a liar, James," she whispered. "But I think… I think the words 'I hate you' were always lies."

James' eyes widened in shock and then he grinned, a gentle grin that made Lily's heart beat harder and faster than before. He tilted his head slightly as if in question and Lily did the same, hesitating. She moved forwards and suddenly James' lips had captured her own and passion and adrenaline filled her very being. They kissed gently at first but Lily felt herself wanting more and soon the kiss felt heated, electrified. She brought her body closer to his, wrapping her hands in his messy hair as his hands lowered themselves to her waist. His glasses dislodged and fell to the ground but neither of them seemed to care. Everywhere he touched seemed to leave a tingling sensation in her skin and her heart felt like it was about to burst. She smiled against his lips.

_I think I found what I've always been searching for. I think… I think I might… love him._

**I hate you.**

Three little words. Those three little words could tear someone apart. Destroy someone's life. Make someone feel worthless. Make or break someone's confidence. Reduce someone to tears.

But to James Potter.

Those words were lies.

**I love you.**

Three little words. Those three little words could bring two people together. Bring unimaginable happiness to someone. Make someone feel like they were on top of the world. Make or break someone's life. Reduce someone to complete and utter devotion.

But to Lily Evans. No, _Potter_.

Those words were the most beautiful words ever spoken.


End file.
